


Be Mine

by F1_rabbit



Series: Wrap Yourself in Me [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk keeps losing his hoodies, he's a really organised guy, so what could have happened to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Nico H was asked in an interview, what do you call Nico R, and what does he call you?  
> To which he replied “Actually, I call him 'Britney', and he calls me 'Hulk'. True!”  
> So I’ve used those names for them ;)

Nico hates being called Britney.  Yes he’s pretty, with long eyelashes and lovely thick blond hair but that’s just who he is.  He wishes that he could find someone who sees beyond all that to the smart, funny, caring person that he is.

Nico hates being called Hulk.  Yes he’s a different person when he’s behind the wheel but he’s still human, still needs reassurance and comfort, wants someone to curl up beside and love him, accept him just as he is.

*****

Hulk is very efficient and organised when it comes to work, which is really the secret to his success as a driver; and he’s the same for all the things in his life, no matter how big or small.

So it’s starting to get annoying when clothing starts to go missing at race weekends, at first he blames the fans, maybe it’s the team personnel accidentally thinking it’s theirs but what he really hates is people thinking that he’s disorganised.

“Have you lost another hoodie?” The perpetually cheery assistant says with a slightly mocking tone.

“Erm… I’m sure it was here somewhere” replies Hulk; he’s frantically pulling everything out of the holdall and it’s just making more and more mess. His face is scrunched into a look of pure confusion. Once he’s certain that it’s not just misplaced he puts everything back in the holdall neatly.

“You are so blond that it’s funny” and with that remark the cheery assistant leaves so that Hulk can get ready for testing.

Once the door closes he sits slumped against the wall trying to gather himself into the calm, collected and confident individual that people know him for.  He wonders how surprised people would be if they knew that underneath the act, he’s really just lonely. 

*****

“That really doesn’t fit you mate!” shrieks Lewis “you should take it back!”.

“Uh, it’s ok. I think it belongs to one of the mechanics, they must have taken mine, I’ll sort it later” blurts Britney, his usual self-confidence and eloquence gone.  He wraps himself further into the hoodie, a soft shield against the world.

It’s comical how big the hoodie is on him, reaching down to almost his knees, sleeves reaching his fingertips; it looks like it would better fit someone taller, with broader shoulders.

As he scurries away from Lewis his mind is panicking as he would hate for anyone to know who it belongs to, but when he saw it he couldn't help himself; he had just meant to try it on and then put it back but he had been overwhelmed at how soft it was, still warm from the previous wearer, their scent lingering on the fabric.

*****

56 laps later, Hulk’s back in the garage, a successful day testing, some quick laps that could really show promise for this year. 

A quick shower and he’s heading back to the hotel, his team jacket nowhere near as comfy as his hoodie, and before long he’s curled up in bed watching a thriller on his laptop.

Struggling to sleep, he wonders where his hoodie could have gone, it’s become one of the few sources of comfort he has, falling asleep in it each night when he’s away from home.

*****

Britney’s sitting naked apart from the hoodie, imagining that it’s Hulk wrapped around him, skin touching skin, stroking him, caressing him.  He pulls the side of the hood over his face and lips, breathing in his scent, imagining the softness of Hulk’s lips, his fingers running through his hair and before he knows it one of his hands has wandered down to his aching erection and he’s furiously tugging, hips bucking off the chair, until the wave of orgasm hits him and he’s unable to do anything apart from moan.

He cleans up quickly, dabbing at the spots of come that have landed on the hoodie, mortified that he could have been so careless, before snuggling into bed, hoodie still wrapped around him making him look even more tiny and delicate than he usually does.

It’s an early start for Britney, he didn’t sleep well, spent the night tossing and turning thinking about Hulk, and how he would react if he found out that _Britney_ had feelings for him.  However none of these worries stop him from putting on Hulk’s hoodie and heading down to the track.

*****

Hulk’s not in the car today but he’s come down to the track to show Checo some support and check out the competition from the other teams.  As he’s wandering about between sessions he sees Britney sitting at the back of the Mercedes garage looking a little down.

“How’s it going Britney?” Hulk asks, Britney’s mood immediately improves just from hearing his voice, although he still cringes at being called _Britney_.

“Not too bad, had a good run this morning, got some long runs planned for this afternoon, the usual testing stuff” Britney says with a smile. “What about you, not in the car today?”

“No, just came down so I wouldn’t sit in the hotel alone!” says Hulk, his cheery act hiding the painful truth in his words.  He nudges Britney with an elbow, nearly forcing him off his seat and Britney’s pitiful attempts at shoving the larger man back ends with them both laughing.

As Britney’s getting comfortable on the seat again, Hulk notices that the hoodie he’s wearing is not only far too big but also has a sticker of a certain green comic book hero attached to the label.  Odd, seeing as that’s what he has in all his clothes, a weird tradition from his Sauber days when him and Esteban used to always get their clothes mixed up seeing as they were nearly the same height, so Monisha had got these silly iron on things for all his stuff so they would be able to tell them apart. 

They carry on chatting for a while but then sadly the time comes for Britney to get back in the car and Hulk wanders back to the Force India garage wondering what to do with the information that Britney is wearing his hoodie...

*****

Evening comes and Hulk is back at the hotel. He’s looking at a scrap of paper with a room number written on it, he’s charmed one of the Mercedes people into giving him Britney’s room number.  He’s still got no idea how Britney ended up with his hoodie, he hasn’t considered the possibility that someone could want to spend time with him, be close to him.  He keeps telling himself that he just wants his hoodie back but even as he’s walking towards the room, buzzing with anticipation, all he can think is it would be nice not to be alone. 

*****

Britney is alone in his hotel room, flicking through the channels on the tv without any real interest, when someone knocks on the door.

He’s in jeans and a t-shirt and Hulk’s hoodie when he answers the door and the sight of Hulk standing there staring makes him just want to die of embarrassment. He blushes Ferrari red, unable to speak as Hulk wanders into the room.

“I just came to see if you’re ok, you looked a bit down earlier” says Hulk.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine” Britney says, closing the door and following Hulk to sit on the bed.

They sit in silence for a while until Hulk says “I don’t really think my hoodie fits you”. There’s no hint of judgement or mockery in his voice and Britney feels overwhelmed with relief. Hulk slips an arm around him, cradling him into his shoulder.

“I...” starts Britney, he wants to explain, try and justify his actions but he is cut off by the warmth of Hulk’s lips on his and he sits like a startled animal until the shock wears off and lust takes over.  He parts his lips slightly and suddenly he has Hulk’s tongue rubbing against his, his hands are sliding up under Hulk’s t-shirt and he feels how warm and soft he is and it overwhelms him.  Britney pulls back and Hulk looks at him with worry and concern written all over his face, which Britney finds so adorable, but before he can ask what’s wrong Britney is straddling his lap and kissing him passionately, little moans of pleasure escaping from both their mouths. 

Once the kisses set into a slow rhythm Hulk grabs Britney’s ass so that their hard cocks come into contact, which makes Britney throw his head back and moan in pleasure, face all scrunched up in a completely adorable way.

“Do you want to come like this?” asks Hulk sincerely.

“No, I...” Britney says blushing.

“I’ll do anything you want me to” Hulk whispers into his ear.

“Fuck me” he says, finally looking Hulk directly in the eyes, marvelling in the fact that his once blue eyes are now almost completely black.

Britney slides out of the hoodie and pulls his t-shirt off; allowing Hulk to slowly kiss his neck, tongue trailing across his collar bone and then working his beautiful mouth down to his nipples, slowly circling them with his tongue before kissing them.  Hulk looks up to see Britney with closed eyes while biting his lip and Hulk wonders how gorgeous he will look when he comes if he looks like this from just a few kisses.

Hulk rolls them over so that Britney is lying on the bed and swiftly removes his jeans and boxers, even considerately removing the socks on the way down, and once Britney is completely naked and wanting Hulk stands slowly removing each item of clothing, putting on a show for Britney who is staring at him like an addict waiting for their next fix, until Hulk is down to just his boxers, when Britney growls at the sight of Hulk’s big thick cock desperately trying to escape from the flimsy clothing.

“You want this?” Hulk asks, raising an eyebrow and grabbing his cock.

“Mm, uh, yeah” groans Britney, struggling to keep his hands from his cock, and Hulk takes off his boxers and crawls back onto the bed with a huge grin on his face.  Britney leans over to the bedside cabinet and hands a bottle of lube to Hulk, who says nothing but has a look of relief on his face.

Hulk rests between his legs, kissing his thighs, painstakingly working his way up to his balls and then he licks the tip of his already leaking cock, which elicits an indescribable noise that makes his own cock twitch in anticipation, before gently licking his entrance as he groans for more, when he slowly presses a finger into him, feeling the silky warmth surround him and at this point he is very aware of the fact that he is not going to last much longer if he keeps making noises like that.

He adds another finger as the moaning and squirming intensifies and then a third until the begging moans of “please” and “now” reach a crescendo and he uses his pre-come to help slick up his cock with a generous amount of lube and slides in to the hilt.  For the longest time neither of them move or even make a noise but then he feels legs wrap around his waist and they begin to slowly move in unison, foreheads resting together, bodies pressing against each other and the feeling of intimacy is so overwhelming that he’s almost crying as he comes.

“Nico” he whispers, it takes only this one word for the other man to come, as a look of pure satisfaction covers his face as he rides out his orgasm against him.

“Oh, Nico, that was incredible” he says as he kisses away the tears from his lover.  They lie together, still joined, slowly kissing until he finally withdraws, rolling onto his side so they can lie facing each other.

They whisper their lover’s name, their name, to each other until they fall asleep.

*****

“Morning Nico” he whispers to the smaller man, nuzzling and kissing at the back of his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

“Morning Nico” he replies, mockingly, a contented smile on his face.

They end up in the shower together, slowly washing each other in between soft unhurried kisses, both enjoying the feeling of the water running over them.

*****

Although the other drivers still call them Britney and Hulk, they only ever call each other Nico, or when they are alone together, _my Nico_.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
